1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors for circuit board and, more particularly, relates to a connector for circuit board capable of assembling the terminal connecting portion of a circuit board in a stable manner without a shift in position thereof and also capable of being securely connected to spring terminal with which it is to be mated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector for circuit board is formed into a box-like shape and a slit-like opening is provided on the base wall thereof, so that a flat plate-like terminal connecting portion continued from a circuit board is inserted into such an opening. Provided in parallel on the terminal connecting portion are a plurality of conductor terminals which are continued from a circuit conductor printed on the surface of the circuit board. A slit-like notch corresponding to the flat plate-like terminal connecting portion is provided on a connector with which the circuit board connector is to be mated and, in the notch portion, a spring terminal having resilient contacting pieces which are to contact the conductor terminals of the terminal connecting portion. By fitting these two connectors together, the terminal connecting portion on the circuit board side and the spring terminal are brought into contact with each other to be electrically connected. Such connector for circuit board has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No.JP-U-1-161583(1989).
In the conventional circuit board connector, however, the terminal connecting portion tends to be easily shifted vertically and/or horizontally in position within the connector housing, causing such disadvantages as the occurrence of a bad contact with the spring terminal to be mated therewith or, in worst case, a short circuit. Further, there is also another problem that a large inserting force is necessary when the edge at the distal end of the terminal connecting portion and the spring terminal are abutted against each other, whereby the conductor terminals on the terminal connecting portion may be turned over.